


What's Yours Is Mine

by sugarby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarby/pseuds/sugarby
Summary: Bokuto is too afraid to confess properly, so he takes things belonging to Akaashi. Akaashi knows this, knows it's out of love as well, because nothing about it whatsoever is subtle





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't expect on my first 2017 fic would be for bokuaka but I'm not complaining! :D

_ 'It's Akaashi's. If I have this, I have a piece of him—like he's right here in my hands. Here, mine...like I'm touching him.' _

It's the _one_ , _main thought_ in his head when he does this, circulating round and round, being a mantra. His mind doesn't work conventionally, it can be said. He's carefree, taking action _and then_ minding whatever consequences come later _—and they usually do_. More often than not, he's on the other side of common sense and boundaries. He's wild, acts naive...he's yearning for something massively mature in his otherwise youthful life.

Lying across one of the couches in the apartment he co-exists in, Bokuto cradles in his hand a very special belonging.

But it's not his.

He hasn't  _stolen_ it, in his unconventional mind. It's _Akaashi_ 's _—_ which, to Bokuto, is why it's very special. He doesn't think he'll feel like letting go of the cell phone, eyeing up it's slick, metallic sidelines and watching the motion of the cute, pastel-colored charm dangling off a side. It's like a blue baby octopus. He brings it close for a sniff. It has no particular smell yet he won't admit it's creepy, nor that he just took it and people don't do that, they don't _just take things—_ it's actually as _illegal_ as he is bold to do it.

Bokuto wonders to himself if 'wanting' is what drives thieves. He stares at the phone he holds, thinking of Akaashi and Akaashi touching the phone daily. Now Bokuto thinks he's a little insaner than yesterday because he feels a little jealous _—_ yes, of a phone.

In comes the roommate, Akaashi Keji, who owns the phone and the little Octopus that comes with it _—_ who takes over Bokuto Koutaro's head _nearly twenty-four seven_. He's dressed well and wants to head out this morning but his 'lost phone' keeps him back. He walks around the living area, his roommate's eyes on him entirely, nervously. Akaashi lifts couch cushions one by one while moving along his roommate's stretched-out body.

Bokuto gulps.

"Excuse me, Bokuto-san, I'm in a hurry. I have to leave for work but have you, by any chance, seen my—" Akaashi's eyes lock with Bokuto's for the first time this morning and he notices the worried expression; then he looks down at the trembling motion _—_ at his phone between his roommate's jittery hands. There's a long moment of silence with Akaashi glancing between his phone and roommate, and said roommate, stiff with guilt, trying not to panic more or melt under the pressure.

Bokuto's jittery hands hold out the phone.

" _Again_?"

"I'm sorry!" This is what Bokuto always says, _every time_.

"I don't forgive you." Akaashi takes his phone, checking for signs of damage before pocketing it and walking to the front door. When he opens it, there's suddenly a human anchor wrapping itself around his legs. Bokuto apologises a second time, begs to be pardoned for a _hundredth_. Akaashi sighs, caving in. "Fine." Over his roommate's loud cheer, he quickly texts his supervisor about his tardiness—sends _'I'll be a bit late. My roommate'_ and all is understood. "Now I really must go, Bokuto-san, so I'll see you later."

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"Do you wanna, maybe...um, can you hook me up with a job at your place?!"

"Where I work? You have to understand, considering the risks, it's unlikely they'll employ a klep—"

"I'm _not,_  they steal for _no_ reason!"

"And what's yours for taking my belongings without permission?"

Bokuto stays tight-lipped on the subject, self-conflicting. He isn't ready to _outright_  blame it on love _—_ say it's because he's _in love_ with his roommate who's this thing of beauty, driving him crazy since day one. "It's...I do it because...if you were a nose, I'd totally pick you!"

"That wouldn't be hygienic."

"I'd do it."

"Just wash your hands later."

"Waitwaitwait _—_ that wasn't the thing I wanted to tell you! I wanted to say that _you're beautiful_ , Akaashi!"

"Oh."

Bokuto flings both hands across his mouth in a dramatic vow to himself to never speak again.

"That's very kind of you to say...the comparison to mucus aside."

Bokuto curses at himself, means to stomp a foot against their carpeted floor in frustration but lands on his other foot's small toe and he howls.

"There's an ice-pack in the freezer. Bye."

"Ah, ahh, aaaahh—Pokemon! I meant to say if you were a _Pokemon_ , I-I'd choose you!"

"Is that so?"

"Y-yeah!"

"Which Pokemon would I be?"

"Uh, water type. I think."

"What, no "Land-type because you rock my world" or "Fire-type because you've set my heart on fire" jokes, Bokuto-san?"

" _Marry me_ , Akaashi."

" _Can't._ I'm late for work." Akaashi finally leaves, closing the front door on his apartment, the nonsense of his things being stolen, and his very odd roommate.

 

*   *   *

"Soooooo..." the big grin on the face of the supervisor standing over Akaashi, watching him scan items, seems like it will never go away. "How was your morning so far?" 

"Fine." Akaashi says over the repeating beep of his item-scanning. "Why?"

Kuroo holds his hands up, "Can't I inquire about the well-being of a colleague?"

"You haven't bothered to ask before."

"Well, _now_ , things are gonna change. Did Bokuto ask you something? Something _important_?"

"Like what?"

"Damn. So he chickened the fuck out after all."  Kuroo hands a small sheet of paper over, "From Bokuto.".

Akaashi unfolds the paper and there is one question with multiple-choice answers:

_ WOULD YOU PICK ME FIRST? _

_ A) YES! :D _  
_ B) OMG YES!! :DD _  
_ C) ABSOLUTELY :DDD _  
_ D) IS CEREAL TASTIER IN THE AFTERNOON? (also yes). _

Akaashi wonders _'first for what?'_ and imagines Dodge-ball or whatever the youngsters play in gym class these days. Or is this an _in general_ type of thing? "He's not serious, is he?"

"It's _Bokuto_."

"Sorry, redundant question. After all," Akaashi glances to one of the nearby aisles, effortlessly recognizing his roommate lurking. "Bokuto-san is twenty-two yet convinced I can't see him in the cereal aisle."

 

*   *   *

  
"Bokuto-san, I'm leaving for class now." Akaashi knocks the door of the bedroom on the left side after the hallway—his own being on the right. He hears only tired groans. Rather than speaking to the door, he decides it's best to go in and he does. "I've left breakfast for you in the microwave to heat up when..." peering through the dark room, is that his CD player and his headphones? "...you feel..." And his blanket and gift-given plushie?! "...like it." Accumulating residence on his roommates bed in one large, messy pile are his belongings.  
  
Bokuto grumbles, seemingly in his sleep, before he peeks an eye open, then fully opens both eyes at the sight of Akaashi and sits up straight in bed. The headphones fall lopsided and the exposed side plays beats Akaashi recognizes are of one of his favourite songs; the bed-sheets fall to reveal Akaashi's jumper, sizes too small to be worn by his more built roommate, tied around Bokuto like a cape; the plushie remains captive in his arms.  
  
Akaashi stares, taking everything in. This is the most he's seen Bokuto hold of his possessions at a time, it usually being just one thing.

Groggily, Bokuto eventually awakens, and the second he's focused enough to make out his roommate and his roommate's frown, he's fumbling all over the place on his bed and dropping items left and right. "This isn't—it's not what it looks like!"

"I'm prepared to get you help. This has gotten out of hand."

"It's no one else's things, just yours!" He took Tsukishima's glasses once 'cause Kuroo and he made a bet on what his eyes looked like. But that's beside the point!

"Why?"

Bokuto stares like he's been asked a rhetorical, squinting 'cause he's so close to replying  _'have you met yourself? you're fucking incredible and beautiful and I've been hopelessly in love with you from day one!'_. "You're incredibly nice, Akaashi. You don't treat me like an idiot or a baby just because I tend to get SUPER EXPRESSIVE about things. And I do that a lot, you know?"

"I know. It's not a bad thing." Akaashi says. "But you can't rely on that as an excuse to what you do. One can think you have ill feelings toward me."

"I don't take anyone else's, though!"

"Good, I'm sure they'd call the police."

"Why haven't _you_?"

"Because," Akashi fishes around in his bag for his keys, set to finally leave. "You're my roommate. And, for the most part, harmless."

"I'm _just_ your roommate?"

Akaashi hasn't considered whether he can reciprocate mutual feelings toward his roommate. Mostly because Bokuto still hasn't found the courage to say enough and ask for an answer in return or even just asked him out. It's been hints and implications through puns and jokes and strange metaphors but not a genuine confession. Bokuto shyly misuses his opportunities to request a date. Flirting then being too shy and feeling too awkward. Maybe it's a little mean of Akaashi not to say anything, because he _does know_ what's going on, but at the very least he'd appreciate being confessed to seriously.

"Just please stop taking my things." Akashi says, then leaves.

  
*  *  *

 

The problem follows him to College because his Gudetama chopsticks are not in his bag for him to eat lunch with, and he knows he put them in there just this morning. It's a completely dull world, eating with the ordinary utensils he has to borrow from the cafeteria. He's in a worse-off mood now, even if his hand-made lunch is delicious. His crowd of friends watching, Kuroo, boyfriends Tooru and Hajime, are amazed.

"I don't know why he takes my things." says Akaashi.

" _Borrows_." Kuroo proposes.

"He doesn't return any thing until after I catch him with them, and I don't see the point to it."

"It's that _he likes_ you."

"That's why I don't understand what he's doing." Did people usually steal things of their love interest?

"Bokuto's that kid who sucks at hide and seek but you pretend for his sake because you wanna see him happy. He's not good with being subtle."

"That makes sense."

"Then again it is still weird. My boyfriend and I take each other's things all the time but we don't have a problem with it. Could be because we're dating but even good friends do it to, right?" Kuroo purposely steers his eyes to the couple across the table where Hajime blatantly turns away and Tooru waves, sipping on his milkshake.

Akaashi asks, "Iwaizumi-san, in the event of Oikawa-san taking on one of your belongings without permission, what would you do?"

Iwaizumi answers without hesitation, "I'd throw the thieving bastard off a cliff."

"Me, thieving?!" Tooru gasps, pointing to himself, scandalised. "I'm your boyfriend!"

"You'd be _toast_."

"So if I'm cold I can't wear one of your jumpers?!"

"Wear your own!"

"That's not the point! See, Iwa-chan, there's a certain, extra comfort to a partner's clothes that one cannot feel from their own. Plus, I like the way yours smell!"

"Of sweat?"

"Of _you_!"

"You're a freak."

Tooru winks, "Only in the sheets."

Hajime lifts his plastic fork—

"Please, Iwaizumi-san, before you stab Oikawa-san's hand," calls Akaashi. "I'd appreciate advice."

"If I was someone else I'd just tell you to ditch Kou-chan," is Tooru's unkind and unwanted advice. "I love him but he's  wired a little differently to the rest of us."

Hajime jams the fork down and Tooru screams, "The _fuckin' pot_ calling _the kettle_ , jackass!"

"Well I must be a little crazy for falling in love with a bully like you!"

Kuroo laughs with his head back.

Akaashi sighs, feeling forgotten and as troubled as when he came. "No one of you are the least bit helpful right now."

 

*  *  *

  
_ "My roommate's great, he's got this job in the bag _  
_ Just like all your groceries you get from mom and dad _  
_ How does someone so pretty even exist? _  
_ I might've walked in to a door while I thought about this _  
_ Akaashi keiji, Keji Akaashi _  
_ In case you're still mad, I'm really, really sorry." _

Bokuto's hand sticks out and his palm opens, mimicking the infamous 'drop the mic' action. Kuroo claps in the background somewhere, both amused by and at his best friend for even having the courage to recite the short rap they worked on.

Rather than a full-on confession though, it's another tactic and it doesn't appease Akaashi.

Bokuto is too proud and all smiles, "Kuroo helped me out and I've been working on it all morning!"  
  
"...Okay."  
  
"Isn't it awesome?! I mean, did you love it?!" Bokuto secretly wants to ask 'do you love me?!'  
  
"It sounds like you, Bokuto-san, and the consistency was nice but you should be working on your class assignments in your spare time."  
  
"Don't say that!" Bokuto pouts for a second. "Listen, it _touched your heart_ , right?"  
  
"It was...creative of you. Thanks."  
  
Bokuto waves a hand, playing bashful. "It's totally fine! My pleasure!"

"But, seriously, your class assignment. It's due soon, isn't it?"

"...Tomorrow... _morning_." Bokuto's pouting lips reluctantly admit.  
  
" _Bokuto-san_."  
  
"Hey hey hey, I'm ok! I've got Kuroo's notes!"

"Good luck."

Kuroo from behind them both sticks his head out to shout, "Hey, they're at least _twenty-percent more_ decipherable than last time!"

 

*  *  *

 

"Aaaakaaaaaaaashi!"

"What is it now, Bokuto-san?"

"You've gotta get me a job here!"

"Why do I have to do such a risky thing like that?"

"Kuroo just told me about the discounts and the snacks are THE BEST!" Bokuto goes all out, the large packet of crispy snacks he craves and once cradled being madly thrown about in a hyped blur. "Aaaakaaaashi, I want store discount too!"

"But the store discounts are for employees only."

"I wanna work here!"

"That's not a very rational reason to be employed. There's also a procedure of filling out an application form, waiting, then being interviewed—what are you doing, Bokuto-san?"

Bokuto's got an apron on and his own name pin and is standing behind the counter right beside Akaashi before the latter can even blink. "Okay, so I just gotta scan stuff and be nice to people!"  
  
"And _apply_ to work here."

"Think of it this way: I can save up to buy a new textbook to replace the one I lost! Means I won't have to keep borrowing yours. Your notes are fancy and pretty though, just saying." Akaashi's notes depict brightly highlighted penmanship of pretty curves and everything's easy to read and actually turns cogs in Bokuto's stubborn head. It's one more thing to add to his reasons of why he adores his roommate.

"Is it the same you dropped in the toilet the last time Kuroo-san came round? Bokuto-san, you've never really needed to borrow mine because we take completely different classes. And because you don't give it back without being reminded, you I can't really agree that you're 'borrowing' it."

Bokuto leans in, resting arms along the conveyor belt. "You really love to be literal and teach me the right way about things all the time, don't you? It's really..."

"Irritating? Condescending? Go ahead and say it." Akaashi guesses. Anything to make it easier to stop whatever signals he's unconsciously sending to his roommate that make him think so much of him. His self-esteem is just fine but he doesn't believe he's worth any misconduct or procrastination.

"It's really...KIND OF YOU, AKAASHI! YOU'RE SO NICE! AND YOU'RE PRETTY, TOO!"

Akaashi sighs, defeated. After everything, he doesn't have it in him right now to try and dismiss that glowing smile on the face of such a nice, innocent guy. 

"Thank you, Bokuto-san."

*  *  *

 

Kuroo crosses his arm, "Bokuto's all sad and mopey because you shot him down."

"I shot down his _pick-up line_." which was incredibly cheesy and used a strange metaphor again.

Kuroo shrugs, "It's the same thing with him. If you didn't actually shoot him down then you should make that clear. He likes you a lot."

Akaashi really doesn't understand why people keep telling him that. "I know he likes me. I've known for a long time and I want him to tell me seriously without jokes. I may be inexperienced with this issue but I think it should be handled respectfully."  
  
Kuroo shakes his head side to side, "You're saying you want someone completely different to the Bokuto we both know _and love_. He _is_ jokes and weird metaphors. That's how he works most of the time. Take that way and all we have is a dull guy who should maybe re-think his preferences in guys."  
  
Akaashi thinks that while the suggestion is unkind, it's fair. He evades being direct regardless of how indirect Bokuto behaves. "I don't mean to imply a mellow and serious Bokutor would be nicer."

" _Good_ because you and I are friends, Akaashi, but he's my _best friend_."

"I'm not saying he should change."

"Then _what_ _are_ you saying?"

"That he's excitable, sensitive and I happen to play a big role in all of that. I understand he's afraid of being shot down but I can't answer him seriously if he can't _put jokes aside for a moment_ and talk to me about this properly."

"True enough, I suppose." Kuroo says, wagering it in his head after sitting on the defensive for a bit. He sighs, calming. "...Hey, don't mind what I said about Bokuto needing to like someone else. You're a decent guy, Akaashi."

"I'm receiving compliments from every direction today."

"Most of them from him, I bet."

"On the subject of not wanting to change him, _I would_ prefer him not to take and hoard my belongings."

"You make a good case, Akaashi," Kuroo praises, patting him on the shoulder. "But it's Bokuto. He acts like he's in kindergarten. Plus, he's liked you for as long as you've been roommates! That's forever, right?"

"A year and just over."

"And all this time, Bokuto's been torturing himself because he _wants_ to ask you out but he's _scared_. So, for his sake— _for everyone's sake_ , Akaashi, you need to take responsibility for stealing his heart and make the big, last move."

" _Last_?"

"You've gotta hit that last nail in on the head or he'll only find a billion more jokes and metaphors."

"I don't want to lead him on, Kuroo-san."

"Answer me this: Do you, Akaashi Keiji, like my best friend, Bokuto Koutarou?"

"I feel like I'm about to be married."

"Sorry. But _yes or no_ , _could_ that happen someday?"

"I'll think about it." Akaashi looks over at Bokuto dealing with a customer, a woman and her child looking for the toy section. He crouches down and says something that makes the child laugh. When he stands, he notices he's being watched by Akaashi and flusters through directional gestures to the toy aisle.

"Go talk to him. You'll make his day, like always.

Akaashi walks with a nudge from his supervisor, looking back to see him nodding, telling him this is absolutely okay and the right action to take. Bokuto is working diligently between aisles, unpacking a box of products and placing them on their shelves. Once or twice, he holds shampoo in one hand and lotion in the other and acts out a quarrel scene, changing between pitches. He almost chokes on his switch to the high pitch for the shampoo as soon as he clocks Akaashi; he repeatedly asks himself why oh why on earth did he just make a fool of himself in front of him?!

"Bokuto-san, do you have a little time? I want to talk to you."

Bokuto quickly stands up, all excited, "For Akaashi I have all the time in the world! What is it?!"

"My shift's about to end—"

"In exactly four minutes!"

" _Bokuto-san_."

"Sorry!"

"If you have some time after, would you like to do something with me?"

"Do something?! With _you_?!"

"Yes. Coffee, food, anything. I'm open to suggestions."

"YES!"

"Are you sure?" Akaashi doesn't want Bokuto liking him to dominate over anything important already in place.

Bokuto's nods quickly, "YES!"

"Okay. So, which should we do first?"

"YES"

"Will you please say something else?"

Bokuto raises his arms, "YEEEEESS!" and runs around, too happy to be still.

Kuroo comes over, watches. 

Akasshi admits, "I think I broke him."

"Nah, he's not behaving any differently."

Bokuto runs through an aisle with a 'wet floor' sign he doesn't notice until he has to clutch the top shelf of an aisle for dear life.

Kuroo chuckles in fondness. "He'll definitely be taking more of your stuff now by the way, so good luck. Seriously, Akaashi, don't hurt my best friend."

"I'll do my best not to but honestly, Kuroo-san, my belongings and I are in more danger."

"That's funny. The most important thing in all of this was claimed by you long ago." Akaashi's silence dictates that he has no idea what that important thing is. Kuro gladly tells him, "It's my best friend's heart, unconditionally. You stole it, Akaashi, way before you realized and he had the guts to tell you. You're the true kleptomaniac around here. Boom, irony."

Bokutou seems to have fizzled now and is moping. He mumbles complaints, which Akaashi skilfully hears after living with him all this time, about meaning to ask him out ages ago but always being too nervous.

"It's okay, Bokuto-san. You were nervous. But I have to say, I haven't known you to be shy."

"I know, I know!" Bokuto hides his face in his hands. "I can talk to literally  _anyone_  but I take one look at you and it's like my brain is just wiped clean! It's a miracle I'm still able to breathe! My heart pounds like a drum orchestra and it's because you're not just _anyone_ to me, Akaashi Keji! I've liked you for as long as we've been living together and _I've_ been dying to _ask you_ out to coffee or dinner or something but _arghh_ , I act crazy!"

"Yes."

"Don't agree!"

Akaashi smiles, "No, I'm saying yes to coffee and dinner with you. You just asked me."

Bokuto is _horrified_. "...Fuck, I did, didn't I?"

"Well done."

Bokuto's face flares up in hues of hot red. He throws out a finger and it's shaking— _he's shaking_ because holy shit, he got a yes from the most beautiful person in existence. "B-But you still stole my chance!"

"Speaking of, that's something we need to discuss. I understand you took my things out of affection but please, no more stealing. Please consider how it upsets me and dampens my trust in you."  
  
"Fine! But let me steal one last thing though."

"I just said—"

Bokuto kisses him, swoops in quick but gentle, lips closed. He's hesitant to open his eyes after. He can't believe he just did that but he's relieved and proud. "There. Not sure it's your first kiss—I wouldn't be surprised if it's not but...yeah, I stole it from you!"

"Well it can't be helped now," Akaashi puts his hands on Bokuto's shoulders, looks up at him, "Just make sure you return it. _With interest_." Whatever Bokuto was about to answer to that very bold statement with gets swallowed up in their next kiss.

 

*   *   *

Coffee happens in the cafe across from their store.

Bokuto wildly animates stories of his time at the store so far, Akaashi giving him his full attention. He should've slowed down a little, howling when he sips his coffee he forgets is freshly made.

Akaashi voluntarily blows over his coffee and the immediate thought in Bokuto's mind is _'he's an angel. I'm on a date with a fucking angel. Jesus, holy balls!'_

"Are you alright, Bokuto-san?"

"Jesus holy balls."

"...Um."

Bokuto's entire face surges red and he wishes he could hide away. He  _shoves_ his doughnut in his mouth, forgetting the jam filling, and despair as it drips down, thick and sticky.

Akaashi laughs because Bokuto looks like a vampire, and Bokuto laughs because he feels lucky to see such a nice sight. He's brave enough to see the rest of their first, official date through and when they're back in their apartment, they part ways for their own rooms with a kiss.

*  *  *

 

Akaashi's eyes are open and he's walking around the apartment but he isn't 'awake' until he's had a hot drink. So, still half asleep in his shorts and loose t-shirt, rubbing from his his eyes, he can't be held responsible for what happens next. The usually calm Akaashi doesn't usually just lash out on a whim.

"Mornin', beautiful." There's a winking guy—tall, well dressed in a fine shirt and belted pants. He's holding a cup that Akaashi, squinting beside a small migraine, recognizes as _his_ with steam and a floral aroma coming from it

"...Who are you?"  
  
"The man who's gonna marry you, eventually."  
  
Akaashi reaches for the kitchen broom.  
  
The man's eyes widen, "Holy shit..." he takes a step back, Akaashi following with the broom raised. "IT'S ME! HEY HEY HEY!"

Akaashi pauses. He looks the man up and down. Low and behold, though styled differently, the man's hair is still that mix of grey and white he knows on only one person. "Bokuto-san? Oh my God. I didn't realize. I'm so sorry. I just woke up and you look very different. Your hair..." beyond his conscience, his hand courses through the hair that's damp from a fresh wash.

"The store manager told me to. Said styled hair is against store policy."  
  
"So then...it's not natural? Your usual hairstyle."  
  
"I wake up like that and don't own a comb."  
  
"Well, this style looks nice on you too."

Bokuto blushes, "Yeah?"  
  
"Yes." Akaashi eyes his cup in Bokuto's hand, "That's my cup and my chamomile tea, isn't it?"

"Uhh, sharing is caring?!"

"Bokuto-san, you _promised_. No more taking things without asking."  
  
"But you've stolen my heart! You didn't ask for it, either, you just showed up one day and it's been yours ever since! So it's only fair if you give me yours! What's yours is mine and visa versa!"  
  
"You're _openly asking_...for my heart?"  
  
"U-uh, yeah! Holy shit, I actually asked you properly. This tea must be like drugs or something."  
  
"Chamomile is known to be calming."  
  
"Oh. Must be that..." Bokuto chuckles. He starts walking to their living room to finish the tea there, sure he'll explode if he stays.

"Cereal is tastier in the afternoon." Akashi says and Bonito just stops, along with his sense of time. "According to you, that also means yes."  
  
"Akaashi, _please, marry me_."  
  
Akaashi smiles, "Maybe after I've had my tea."

**Author's Note:**

> The moral of this story is when someone takes your heart, you take their stuff! \\(^◡^ )/
> 
> *Kuroo's partner is purposely unnamed for the reader to decide whether it's Kenma or Kei, you're welcome.


End file.
